


Extension 489

by Flameroyalty



Series: Non Fandom Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of phone sex, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fiction, Lesbian, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Phone Sex, Smut, coffee shop AU, its oc, sex line, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are now calling Extensions. Please remember rates vary. Sarah speaking, who would you like to speak to tonight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser. I do plan to write more of this, just wanted to get something out there. Tell me what you think!

“No dude, I promise. You gotta try these guys. They’re great.”

“Theo, I’m not calling your favourite sex line just because the one girl made you cum twice for ten bucks.”

“You don’t have to call the same girl.”

“I don’t have to call at all.” I smile and take a sip of my drink.

“Have I ever steered you wrong before?" 

“When have you not?”

Theo fakes a gasp “Elise! I am a wonderful influence. I always know what booze you’ll like.” He waves his bottle of flavoured vodka in front of my face.

“My point.” I try to hide my smile.

Being a server lead to a couple important thing in my life. It leads to overdue rent most of the time. It leads to some great and long lasting friendships, but it also leads you to the bar on a Sunday night. Theo and I had spent the night being oversat on Mother’s Day. At the end of the night we looked at each other nodded and headed down to  _Neon_. 

“Fine. I’ll make you a bet.” He proposes.

I lean with my elbows in the table, “And what are the stakes?”

“I buy you drinks for the rest of the night, none of which I’ve had you try before. If I’m right all night, you have to call the hotline.”

“Oh so I’ll be drunk too when I call. That’s a great idea.”

“Well you could just forfeit now and call sober.”

“You get 3 drinks. I’d like to remember what I’m spending my money on.”

Theo laughs in a tone that makes me already regret my choice. He waves down our favourite bartender, Sam. He was used to these bets so when he saw my head against the counter, he starts laughing.

“What’s today’s menu Theo?”

“Alexander, Ice Pick, and a Green Cow.” Theo answers. “We’ll do the shake first.”

“What are you doing to this poor girl?” Same chuckles as he walks off.

I lift my head off the bar enough for Theo to hear me, “What the hell is a Green Cow?”

“Well you’re about to find out.” Theo smirks.

“I hate you.’

“Yeah whatever. Finish your drink loser.”


	2. Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lost the bet. Or did she? Don't gamble kids.

“You play too fair E” Theo says with a smile.

‘What do you mean?” I ask. I take a long sip out of a bottle of water. I’ve never gotten a hang over before and I wasn’t about to start.

“You could’ve just said that you didn’t like the Alexander or something.”

“But I did. Besides, if I started lying in our bets now, what’s to stop you from doing the same?”

Theo laughs, “Oh Elise, you kill me.”

I smile, ‘Shut up.” Another sip of water, “It’s not that big of a deal anyway, you said you were paying for the call.”

Theo suddenly stops laughing, “I did?”

“You said so after the Ice Pick or whatever it was called. Are you that drunk?” I hold the water bottle in front of his face.

He slaps it out of my hand, “Get that away from me. I am perfectly fine. Thank you very much.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry your majesty.” I go to pick up my water and feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to Theo standing with the best posture he can manage and a serious look on his face.

“You are forgiven. You are merely an apprentice; you did not know any better.”

“That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Theo shoves me over with his foot, ‘And it’s the last.” He begins to grab his things

“No! Don’t go!” I yell out dramatically, reaching out towards him.

“I must.” He closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chest, “You may only make contact with me again after you make that fucking call.” He opens his eyes and points at my cell phone sticking out of my pocket.

“Ugh fine!” I roll my eyes. He sticks his tongue out at me before closing the door behind him, “You better be calling a cab Theo!” I yell after him.

The room is finally quiet other than the slight hum of the fridge. I sit up and lean back against the leg of the couch. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I didn’t have to call. I could just tell Theo that I called him and let him off the hook. I groan. Theo didn’t even tell me the number. Well, here’s hoping they have a website.

I pull my phone out of my pocket. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ I pull up my browser and type in;

***Extensions Sex Line***

It was the first option. I click it and see I really do need my laptop to do this site justice. You’d think that a phone line would have a better a mobile site.

I don’t even have to stand up. I reach behind me and grab my laptop off the couch. I redo the steps and finally get to a legible website. It had a black and red theme, very appropriate. There were drop boxes labeled; About Us, Girls, Boys, Chat, and Cams.

I click the Girls one and I’m taken to a grid of pictures of smiling woman. Each photo had a name under it. I go through and click the interesting ones into different tabs.

Every girl had her own sort of profile. It had a few photos that the girls obviously chose themselves. Very few past the icon photo looked professional. They all had a short biography about what makes them sexy and so on. The most important, and what must give them the name, thing is at the bottom of the screen. Each girl had a different extension that spelled out their name.

I hated that they were cleverer than I expected. Who did Theo even talk to? Who was this rumored sex goddess? I was tempted to call Theo and ask but he probably wouldn’t remember.

I give up clicking on the girls I like and getting nowhere so I start taking advantage of the “Next Girl” function. I skimmed profile after generic profile and was getting tired of it. I know they have to appeal to the lowest common denominator but give me something. They all had the same underwear photos or ones of them partying. Of course they look great, but I don’t want to talk to just anyone. At least not unless I have to.

Okay, one more and it doesn’t matter if she’s not perfect, just call.

I am met by the first redhead I’ve seen all night. Her icon wasn’t even her face, it was her collarbone and hair, which might be why I skipped past her before. She was probably going for the mysterious vibe.

Her company photo was different from the others’ plain underwear poses and model smiles. It was her laying on her back on a bed with black sheets. Her legs were crossing each other in an x shape against the wall. With her eyes closed, her head was hanging off the edge. Auburn hair spilled down from her and pooled at the floor. Her arms were stretched out along the edge as well. The green lingerie she was wearing managed to compliment her hair and the background.

I cross my legs under my laptop and look at the other photos. The first one continues to be out of the ordinary, her with her hair up in two buns on either side of her head, reading a book in what looked like a coffee shop. She looked relaxed and poised at the same time.

The next was her shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth and a friend by her side. I smile at it; it felt like I was really there with her. How is she doing this?

She’s a witch, a vixen, or something. She has to be who Theo talked to. She’s just his type, hot as balls. I then realize I haven’t looked at her bio, or name. Oops.

I finally scroll down and see that her name is Ivy Samuels and she was 23. She’s even my age. Her bio starts by telling me that she likes long walks on the beach and chocolate covered strawberries. I chuckle and read as it goes on to say that even though it is one of her favourite foods, she’s not what she eats. I couldn’t help but laugh at the smartass innuendo. It tells me that she’s got a temper to rival her hair and a mouth to back it up. There was something else about endorphins and other buzzwords the company probably put in for her.

I skim it before returning to the main photo of her on the bed. How is it that I found such an oddball and real person on a phone sex line of all places? Of course I would find her at the very end, but I still found her.

Was I actually going to call her? What’s there to lose? It’s not like I’m ever going to meet her in real life. Even if I do manage to embarrass myself, I’m sure she’s heard plenty of newbies get nervous. I take a deep breath and stare at her face again.

**_BZZZZZ_ **

I flinch and save my laptop from falling off my legs. I grab my phone and unlock it. It was a text from Theo asking if I had found anyone yet.

_/Yes. Btw, who did you talk to? /-Elise_

A response came almost instantly.

_/I don’t remember. I think it was an Andrea or Alexis? Why? /-Idiot_

_/Just wanted to make sure I didn’t call the same girl. Going to call now. Wish me luck. /-Elise_

_/ You got this. Just relax and for the love of god, have fun for once. /-Idiot_

I roll my eyes and close the messenger. I open the number pad and call the number at the top of my laptop screen.

I hear it ring once before I’m met with a cheerful voice say, “You are now calling Extensions. Please remember rates vary. Sarah speaking, who would you like to speak to tonight?”

“Hello Sarah.” I reply. I know she was expecting Ivy’s extension but I panicked.

“Hello dear, first time calling?” Sarah answers in a kind tone.

“Yeah. I’m not good at this kind of stuff.”

“Well what brings you to us tonight?”

“A recommendation by a friend,” I pause, “and work stress I guess.”

“Would you like me to make a suggestion or do you have someone in mind?”

“Well I had someone in mind but I’m also lost here so.”

I hear Sarah chuckles and rustle some papers, “Male or Female?”

“Female please.” I don’t know why I was already getting flustered.

“Well under my list for first timers, I have Meghan, Jessica, Shadow, and Ivy. Did you consider any of them?”

“Ivy.” I respond quicker than I probably should’ve.

“Well alright, just input her extension and I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear from you.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Of course, it’s my job. Just remember to relax and have fun.”

I stop myself from laughing and put in 489 into the pad. It rings twice before a voice like butter says,

“Good evening, how may I be of service to you tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, that's the first official real chapter for you all. Kicking it off with a cliffhanger. I have a feeling I'm going to be clearing my search history a lot for this story


	3. First Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took an incredibly long time to write, too focused on making it perfect. I know it'll never please me so I might as well hope it pleases you.

 

The words practically dripped from her lips and I suddenly had a craving for honey. I wasn’t sure what I expected her voice to sound like but it definitely wasn’t this. It was deeper, but sweeter too. I had the feeling I was biting off more than I could chew.

“Hello?” she asks on the other side of the line.

I manage to choke on air and squeak, “Yeah, sorry.”  

_God why is my voice so high?_

“Oh there you are.” I could hear the smile in her voice. “I was starting to wonder if I scared you off.”

I chuckle, trying to play it off, “No way. It’s not like I’m some 14-year-old boy calling with his dad’s credit card.”

“I would hope not.” She giggles.

“Nope, instead I’m a 23-year-old girl with her own credit card. Much different.”

“And you chose me to talk to?”

“I mean, um, I- You were the only interesting one I could find.”

“Oh really? Well doesn’t that make me feel special?”

“Aren’t you the one supposed to be making me feel special?” I answer, harsher than intended.

I’m met with the first sincere laugh, “Well, well, well. I see someone has quite the mouth on her.” Her voice slows, “We’ll see if we can put that to use later.”

I let out a whine before I can stop it.

“If it makes you feel better,” She continues, “I’ve been working here for a while. No need to be too nervous, I got you.”

“I wish.” I mumble.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Nothing?”

“Have you not looked at your profile? You’re perfect.’ I blurt out.

I cover my eyes with the crook of my elbow. What was I doing? How much alcohol was in those drinks? I was going to have to remember to kill Theo when I saw him.

“I’m usually much better with words.” I try to save what little dignity I have left

“Awe, we’ve barely started and you’re already stumbling. You’re so cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” I pout.

“Would you prefer sexy?”

“Don’t you need my name or something before we start?”

“Do I?’

 “You just seem to like pet names and this is your job.”

“That you’re paying for. It’s all up to you. You can be anyone you want to be tonight.”

“Elise, but whatever.”

“Whatever?” she asks

“Whatever you want it to be, you don’t have to use Elise.”

“Oh but it’s so beautiful. I don’t want to waste a chance to say it. Elise, Elise, Elise.”

As she explores the variations of my name, I close my laptop and push it to the side.

“You’re the professional here. You must know what works right? So go by whatever your script says.” I try to say calmly.

“Oh, I stopped using that thing a long time ago. I’ve been rogue since last September and let me tell you,” She pauses, “You’re not going to know what hit you.”

Tension I didn’t realize was there suddenly becomes so thick I feel it pressing on my chest. The hairs on my arms stand up and the room suddenly becomes 10 degrees hotter.

“Great.” My breathing is hard to get control of when I’m running my free hand up and down my thigh; each trip sneaking higher than the last. I notice my shoes sitting across from me but don’t remember taking them off.

She hums, “You’ve said all these sweet things to me already and I haven’t had the chance to return the favor.”

My breathing is becoming staggered. “How do you plan to do that?”

“What was it you said before? That I was supposed to make you feel special?”

“Something like that.” My eyes are closed

 “I’m not going to do that.”

I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“I’m not always going to be around, now am I?”

God, I wish she could be.

“I’m going to tell you how to make yourself feel special.”

“Okay.”

“Elise, are you imagining your hands are mine? Running up and down your body?”

I hum in agreement as my free hand continues to explore my skin.

“Stop.”

I pull my hand away from my leg like it burnt me.

“Since when did I start doing what others tell me to?” I try to joke away the situation.

“When you started to like it.”

I think I let out a squeak from the back of my throat. Whatever noise I made, it granted me another pleasant sigh from the other side of the line.

She continues, “Put me on speaker phone. I want you to have both hands free.”

I do as she says and put my phone on the arm of the couch. I lay down with my head resting beside my phone.

“Okay, done. Can you still hear me?” I ask.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you laying down?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“On the couch.”

I hear a snicker followed with, “Dirty girl.”

A shiver surges through me. I take a deep breath and try to stop the tightness in my stomach.

“No need to be nervous baby. I’m right here with you. Are you still dressed?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna fix that?”  

I start to pull my shirt over my head with one hand and my pants with the other. It was in no way graceful, especially laying down. Once I’ve stripped, I look at down at my basic sports bra and basic purple panties.

“How much do I leave on?”

“You can keep your underwear on.” I smile and lay down again, “For now”

Goosebumps come up all over my body. I put my hair up in a bun, not wanting it to brush against the now sensitive skin.

“Okay I’m set.”

“Good. Now Elise, how do you get yourself off?”

I choke back a laugh, “What?”

“I’m serious. If I’m going to teach you properly, I need to know what I’m working with.”

I rub my forearms to warm them up and ease some nervousness, “Well, usually I focus on my clit. I don’t really like insertion. I have a vibrator but I can’t always afford the batteries for it.”

“That’s okay. I’m going to give you something so amazing, you won’t need it.”

“Okay.”

“First, I need you to regulate your breathing. You’re all worked up before the fun has really started. Close your eyes and focus on nothing but me. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl. Breathe with me okay? In and out.” A few minutes later she asks, “You ready?”

“I think so.”

“Take your left hand and lightly brush up and down your neck. The other hand is going to do the same but on your waist.”

I bring my hands to my skin and am already overwhelmed. Between Ivy’s voice and the knowledge of what’s coming next made everything so much more intense than it needed to be.

“Now let them roam wherever you want them too. Up and down your chest, your mouth, your legs, just not between them. That comes later.”

I groan at the restriction but comply. I’d done sessions like this before but it’s never really worked unless I’m listening to music or watching porn.  

“I wish I could see you right now. Sprawled across the couch, touching yourself to my voice. Tell me what you look like?”

“Now?”

“Yes now.” I hear the mischievousness in her voice.

I groan, “Well I’m 5’7, a bit a thicker than I’d like to be. I have blond hair down to my chest, that’s now all over the place. I have green eyes.”

“I have green eyes too. You sound beautiful Elise. Your name, your body, your voice.”

“Thank you Ivy.”

She lets out a moan, “Say my name again.”

“Ivy, please.” I moan out. I don’t know why I was so focused on pleasing this girl I’ve never met. I craved her praise, her approval, her permission.

“Are you, begging?” it sounded like I caught her off guard.

I let out a single chuckle, “Maybe.”

“Are you already that desperate Elise?”

I whine as a response. Everything was hot and cold at the same time. I couldn’t control my breathing anymore. I’ve had sex before but it’s never felt like this. It’s never been about me until now. I’m not sure how I feel about being at the mercy of this stranger, why I was putting her in control.

“Beg again.”

“Please Ivy. I need more.”

“Then you have my permission, but, you must move slowly. Run your index and middle fingers over your panties.”

I run my right hand between my breasts and down my stomach. I lightly brush against my covered clit and everything goes white for a second. The moan I make is one of the lewdest noises I’ve ever made and I felt no guilt.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me Elise. You’re driving me crazy.”

“You’re just saying that.” I manage to say.

She clears her throat but is clearly still struggling to be poised, “What color are your panties?”

“Purple.”

“It doesn’t matter; you’re taking them off.”

I hook my fingers on the lace and push them down my legs. There was a defined dark spot on them. I try not to think about laundry.

“Done.”

“Good. You may continue.”

I don’t know how long I laid there or how loud I was being but the next thing I remember is Ivy’s voice cutting through it all.

“Who are you thinking of?”

“You.”

“And you will from now on, understood?”

“Yes.” I’m almost screaming now. I’m so close but know I need affirmation. I know that if I cum, the call is over.

“Then cum for me Elise.”

And I do. It’s a couple seconds after her demand but it’s insane. My body continues to twitch and ache after the fact.

“Good girl Elise. Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” I mumble. I try to catch my breath, “That was, wow.”

“I get that a lot.”

“Doesn’t that make me feel special?” I laugh

“You do though, don’t you? I think you’re very special Elise. Remember that next time.”

“I guess this means I have to hang up now.”

“I guess so.”

“Will you remember me?”

“Well you’re the only first timer I’ve ever gotten, so probably. Not to mention the way you say your name. I _will_ be thinking about that later. Thank you Elise.”

“Thank you Ivy. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye baby.”

I hear a click followed by hold music. I look around my living room. It wasn’t much messier than it was before but it still needed to be cleaned; especially the couch. I cover my face with my hands and groan.

Fucking Theo.

“Hello dear, have fun?” I hear Sarah’s voice.

I laugh and pick up my phone, “Well I’ll certainly be calling again Sarah.”

“That much huh? Don’t worry, I won’t tell Ivy.”

“Thank you.”

I pay for the call and hang up. I pick up my clothes and laptop off the floor. I drop the clothes on the floor of my bedroom and plug in my laptop. I go to the kitchen and run a hand towel under the water for a second. I bring it over to the couch and rub the stain. I shove a pillow over it and pray it dries.

I did not want to have to go to work tomorrow.


	4. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a birthday request of more Ivy.

I hear the familiar click chime and I remove my headphones. I bring my hands to my neck and try to work out the kinks. That was one of my longest calls in a while. Not that I was complaining, at all, but it’s usually easier than that.

This Elise girl was the most interesting call I’ve ever gotten. She was the third girl I’ve gotten since I started. The other two went into it already knowing what they wanted. Taking the reigns wasn’t anything new, but this was different.

I was glad she was my last call of the night. There was a bar Sam wanted to show me and I still had to get to the café for the lunch shift. Maybe I should go home and shower first?

I look down at my outfit. Simple green dress, silver necklace, knee high boots; good enough. Lately, I’ve seemed to manage to dress perfectly just in case I get invited somewhere out of the blue. Last week, I was at lunch with my mother and got invited to an after party of some local artist. Still managed to look perfect for both.

I grab my jacket and bag from under my desk and head for the entrance. I wave at Sarah on my way out. She’ll probably text me about that Elise girl when she’s on break. She knew I don’t get many girls and Elise sure was out of the ordinary.

I leave the building and the chilled air hits my legs. I hug my jacket closer to me as I power walk towards my car. I close the door behind me and sit in silence. It’s the only quiet part of my day. Away from the talking and key tapping, the hissing of the machines at the café. Only now does the fatigue hit me. I close my eyes, lean my head on the steering wheel, and try to remember everything I needed to do this week.   
            I had the Sam thing tonight, lunch shift for the next 3 days, night shifts every night. I have to do laundry on Tuesday. Oh and rent is due soon. That means I have to go to the bank. I’ll have to talk to Sam about that tonight, she’ll talk to Juni about it in the morning for me. Why do I always sound so much whinier in my head?

My moment of rest is interrupted by my phone vibrating in the passenger seat. I pick it up without moving my head or opening my eyes.

“What?” Anyone calling me this late, early, this time of night, doesn’t deserve my nice voice.

“Are you coming tonight or what?” Sam’s voice comes from the other side. Her trademark pre-game playlist is muffled in the background.

“Do I have to?”

“Well you do eventually have to come home, you might as well do it now and at least get wasted with us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah Juni is coming with now.’ A familiar voice cheers followed by Sam’s laughter.

“I guess I don’t really have an option then do I?”

“Ivyyyyy.” Juniper whines, “Come have fun with us.”

I groan, “Fine, but I’m not drinking. Someone has to pay the rent.”

“Don’t be sassy, just get your ass home.”

“On my way.”

I hang up the phone and let it fall to my lap. I grip the steering wheel beside my head. I take a deep breath as I bring my head to the back of my seat. I let it out and open my eyes. I on my radio and turn it on to anything but news. There’s only so much energy pre-game you can do before the show begins.

I pull into my parking spot and make sure my car is locked more times than I probably need to. In the elevator, I put on my signature Ivy face in preparation for what’s to come. I unlock the door to the apartment and feel the headache surfacing. I drop my bag behind the door. I already knew that my roommates were in the kitchen, that’s where the booze was.

“Ivy! Please make a good drink. Sam doesn’t know how to mix anything.” Juniper shouts as I walk in. Why are the lights in the kitchen so much brighter than everywhere else in the house?

“It’s not my fault you have shitty taste in alcohol.” Sam attempts to defend herself. I take the drink out of her hand and bring it to my nose. I was too tired to try to be witty about it. It wasn’t the worst drink she’s made, but any horse looks fast running next to trees.

“You’re mixing butterscotch and mint; why do you hate yourself Sam?”

“Exactly! Thank you!” Juni cuts in.

“Well excuse me. Sorry I didn’t take mixology classes in college.” Sam dumps the drink down the sink, where it belongs.

“Do you want a drink or not?” I ask. I try to avoid making it obvious that making drinks was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

“Yes please Ivy ma’am.” The two girls say in unison. I manage a smile and get to work. I just hoped that this didn’t mean they thought I was going out after. Sleep was the priority.


	5. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short but it's 4 am and I feel like posting this part as is.

“Please Miss.”

I’ve never had to legitimately beg before, never given the opportunity. Every boyfriend I’d had before now always finished before even considering my own orgasm. This damn woman is nowhere near any of them.

I’m not sure if I’m proud that I have Ivy’s, while short, extension and availability memorized. Her voice has become a regular one in my life. I can tell her real laugh from her show laugh; she can tell my real moans from my fakes. We both call each other out now.

No, my credit card bill isn’t exactly happy with my new adventure in sexual exploration. That’s exactly what Ivy is, an adventure. She forces me to face the parts of me I’ve kept secret. I like to think that I’m getting her out of her shell too. I’ve taken advantage of using that I’m paying for the time so I can use it any way I want. I’m not sure how many answers are genuine. She’s told me she has a sister, lives with 2 roommates, works at a café but won’t tell me which one.

“Do you deserve it Elise?” She responds.

I writhe on my bed, feeling the sheets crumple under me. Did I deserve it? Ivy and I had spent a whole call just working on my confidence and allowing myself to enjoy myself, during the calls and out. She made me sit and repeat affirmations about myself and my body.

“Yes Miss.”

“Say it.”

“I deserve to cum Miss.”

My eyes are shut tight. My whole body is tense, holding myself back until I’m given permission.

“Why?”

“Because I said please?” I answer sarcastically.

“Oh, so now we have an attitude?”

“No!” I panic.

I hear her chuckle but it’s not light hearted. She knows exactly what she’s doing to me. I whimper but don’t dare slow my movements.

“Why do you deserve it?”

“Because I work to hard. Because I put others before myself too often.” I begin relaying the lines she has me repeat so often.

She hums in approval, “Okay. I’m going to count down from 5. Then you can let it all go okay?”

“Mhm.” I muster.

“Good girl”


End file.
